Across Culture
by Little-Miss-Lat
Summary: Edward Cullen has grown up wanting for nothing, but what will he do when a pair of brown eyes from his uncle's state catches his attention. Falling for a slave. How can Edward handle it when he isn't the only man wanting her? Historic setting. AU\AH
1. Chapter 1

**It's me! I'm back from the dead. I've been MIA for too long now, so I'm back with a brand new story!**

**This one is pretty different to Repeated Nightmares but I hope you'll all like it all the same. **

**Just a warning - I am Scottish so British spelling will insue. I'm sorry if that annoys anyone but I love the "u" in colour far too much too ignore it.**

**Another warning for this story. It's a historic fic. Set in the slave trade in America. As such, sometimes the Language may be unacceptable by modern standards. I appoligise now, and please do not be ofended. My only reason for using it is to increase authentisity. I do not mean to offend. **

**Miss Meyer owns all characters from Twilight - I just mess with them.**

**Alright, enough stalling. On with the Story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella  
**

It was twilight - my favourite time of the day. I sat on my hill watching the blazing sun of the Deep South sink behind the large manor house. The last of the sun's rays was making dusk shine, and gave the house a halo like glow around the edges. Strange, when considering that house was far from Heaven. The orange fire ball sent long dark shadows across the earth from the surrounding trees, and hid me from view from the process. It's one of the reason I loved this spot so much, at this time of night shadow would cover those sitting here not only from the last of the day's heat but also prying eyes.

I leant back on my elbows, sticking my pale legs out in front of me. They were spotted with dark patches of dirt – not to mention a few bruises. I can remember a time in my life where I'd have rather died than reveal my legs in public, but now…I didn't care, I had no reason to. That part of my life had finished five years ago although it felt more like a life time. It kind of was a different life. I doubted anyone who had known that little girl of twelve, with shining bright eyes fully of hope and ambition, hair hand curled and styled, dressed in silk and laces would recognize her as me. My hair was long now, dark and lank, and I sat clothed in a crumpled dress roughly contracted in some coarse fabric – an average look for me. I find it easier to separate before and after completely, until it almost becomes two completely separate lives. Before and after… Before my life was ripped out from under me and after. Before my freedom was stolen away, and after. Before my humanity was bartered for like cows at market, and after. Before I wore the title "slave" and after… It hurts less if I just try to forget how things used to be, forget about everything I've lost. Easier said than done. Forgetting is impossible when you're reminded of what – who – you used to be every day. On this estate there were 13 slaves, 10 boys and 3 girls, each one of them dark skinned, apart from me. I was ghostly pale, the phoenix sun seemed to bleach my skin rather than darken it. Every time I catch myself in something reflective, a mirror in the manor house, silverware I was cleaning, even the lake on a still night I was reminded who I used to be. Sometimes, I'm surprised to see a pale skinned girl staring back at me. After all I lived with the coloureds, I worked with them, they were my friends, yet I wasn't one of them. But I wasn't a white anymore either. Sure I had been once, but now? I was neither. I was my own island, a party of one… And it got lonely.

"What's going on in your head that is so much more entertaining than me?" A finger poked my side, hauling me away from my train of thought. I jumped and turned to face the boy why sat cross legged next to me. He was shirtless, like all the other male slaves, dressed in only a pair of rough shorts and nothing else. His feet (like mine) were bare and caked in the dusty dirt that came from the soil. His coffee coloured skin next to mine made it look even paler as he nudged my side.

"Hello, Bells?"

I swallowed, ducking my head embarrassed, "Sorry, Jake. I was just thinking… What were you saying?"

Jake shrugged, his long black hair shifting of his shoulders as he did, "Nothing important. What's wrong with you tonight? You just seem more, distant than usual."

I brought my thin legs up to cross them in front of me and interlaced my fingers in my lap, staring at them rather than Jake.

"I'm fine," It came out a mumble.

Jake's gaze burned hot against my skin, "Tell you're face that. You look as if someone just killed you puppy. Please, something is wrong…"

I didn't say anything, and looked up as we both were distracted by the sound of horses hooves. The carriage, a black wooden box pulled by two chestnut horses, was pulling up to the front of the house. The golden blond head of Jasper bounced along with the carriage as he spurred the horses on. Jasper and I got along well, he was really the only white friend I had. I liked him, he was a sweet boy but the there was always something between us. Perhaps it was the fact he earned a wage, all be it little, and got to go home at the end of the day… But I liked him all the same. I watched as his skilled hands drove the carriage round to the front – it only meant one thing…. I knew Jake was looking too. I could almost hear the cogs in his brain turning, putting two and two together – the horse and carriage with my mood.

"Is she..?" Jake's voice trailed off, but he didn't to say anymore. He understood.

"Yes," I mumbled around the lump in my throat.

"Oh, Bells…" Jake's voice cracked and arms opened, beckoning me into them. I obliged, shuffling closer before collapsing against my best friend's bare chest. His strong arms hugged me close, a hand gently stroking my hair. The kindest broke the barriers that held my emotions and tears in check, and sobs began to spill from my mouth. I felt them rather than heard as burned my throat and made my whole body convulse almost violently. Jake didn't flinch.

To anyone else, my reaction to our mistress's departure would have looked ludicrous – and if her leaving really was the cause for my upset it would be… But that wasn't it.

"Perhaps he wont." Jake mumbled from somewhere above my head. He was trying to help me, but we both knew they were just empty kind words.

"He always does, Jake, when ever she's gone. He won't miss an opportunity," I mumbled the words into his chest, "He's never going to leave me alone. And I can't stop him. He's never going to stop."

I wasn't being pessimistic, only realistic. Everyone on the estate, with the exception of our Mistress herself, knew about our Master's "soft spot" for me. Every time Miss Victoria traveled, her husband sent for me. Every time without fail. It was always me, never any of the black girls – apparently he preferred a white girl in his bed. I think they were secretly comforted by the knowledge they were safe, and I wish I was selfless enough, brave enough, to be glad it was me, and not them. But I just couldn't. And as much as I hated myself for it, I couldn't help but wish it wasn't me he focused his affections on. After all he had a wife, he didn't need me… But I was his property – he could do what he wanted, and he did.

The front doors opened, and although I wasn't watching I could hear the high pitched shriek of our Mistress.

"My Bags! I need my bags! Tyler load them, NOW!"

I raised my head, twisting slightly until I could see the small cluster standing on the front steps. They were off a little distance, but the long curls of fiery red hair left no question of who the woman was. Her dress was long, brushing the floor, and made a dark green fabric – silk, but I only knew that from the amount of times I'd washed it. Piled next to her were bags and suitcases, I counted six.

"Six bags..." I muttered, more to myself than Jake, "she'll be gone at least a week…" That meant seven days of _him… _

I felt Jakes arms tighten around me, and a mutter of curse words under his breath. He was frustrated that, for this one problem, he couldn't make it better. He couldn't help me here. He felt as powerless and me, and Jake hated that.

We watched in silence as the bags were loaded and the Jasper helped our mistress into the cabin. The only sound as the sun finally disappeared beneath the hills was the whip for the horses, their snorts, and the gravel crunching under hooves and wheels. It didn't take long for the carriage to pull out of sight, and me and Jake to be alone on the now dark hill. Now the sun was gone the temperature was rapidly dropping, making me shiver despite Jake's embrace.

"We should head back to the huts…" I sighed.

"Not really… I mean we could stay, for a little," Jake suggested. I shook my head but didn't attempt to move.

"No," I said simply, "If he has to look for me it will be allot worse. He'll be angry and –" I left it that thought there, "Besides if he found us like this…" Yea that thought was no better… I shook my head to get rid of that too- the idea of master finding me and Jake like this terrified me. Just a suspicion for Master that anyone else was interested in me would spell allot of trouble for us both. It wouldn't matter that I saw Jake as nothing more than a brother; if Master got something into his head he wouldn't need proof. His temper and paranoia were well known throughout the estate. As much as I wanted to hide, to stay here with Jake and try to forget what was inevitable this week, I couldn't. I wouldn't allow Jacob to be hurt because of me. I wouldn't ever let that happen.

Jacob rubbed small circles into the small of my back, making it all the harder to pull away. I drew back, shuffling out of his embrace so I was kneeling on the dry grass.

I could tell he was frustrated, but Jake nodded, "If you're sure…" He wasn't happy, but he never was in situations like these. Jake couldn't help me here, no matter how much he wanted too.

I stood up, and held out my hands for Jake to grasp and help pull him up. He really was a heavy lump. I didn't say anything else as we began to walk down from the hill and around the side of the manor. Our feet knew the way, and we walked on autopilot. The walk wasn't long, and before I was ready the two huts came into view. I say huts, but shack was perhaps the better word. One was bigger than the other, but both were roughly constructed with wooden planks for both the walls and roof. Inside the first there were 5 bunks and 10 beds, 9 of which were occupied by the boys. The other had only 4 beds, but one were filled with us. They stood a little apart from each other and I would guess they were empty. No one sat inside besides for sleeping. There were 3 bodies sitting cross legged on the grass – the others must still be working - and as we got closer I began to hear the conversation.

"I'm telling you I didn't hear wrong!"

"Leah you must have; be reasonable it's not-"

"Don't tell me it's not possible Sam, because I promise I'll really loose my temper! I was right next door, I could hear everything she was saying!"

"Mistress and her sister haven't spoken in years – why would her nephew suddenly visit out of the blue?"

"I don't know Sam, I'm only telling you what I heard."

"Well you must have heard wrong."

"Sam I swear I am going to hurt you if you say that one more ti-"

"Will you two stop fighting please! I am sick of listening too it!"

I frowned, and glanced at Jake in hopes of an explanation but he looked as confused as me.

Leah, a tall slender girl with long dark hair the same shade as Jake's, looked up and caught sight of us. Immediately she closed her mouth, replacing her frustrated glare with a saddened gaze. I bit my lip… What was going on? Sam turned too, nodding to Jake and myself in greeting. He wouldn't meet my eyes either…

Leah nudged the older woman next to her, who stood up and stepped towards me. Kate was older than the rest of us, although we didn't know her exact age we all placed her around her late 30's. Her hair, like the rest of our group, was dark as coal, only some strands were beginning to take on a silver colour. She was kind of the surrogate mother too all of us, even to Sam who I knew was around his mid 20's. I trusted Kate, second only too Jake, so as I looked at her pained face, I felt a twinge of panic.

"Bella, sweetheart," Her voice was soft, panic increased, "Master spoke with Leah. He said you haven't cleaned his chambers properly. He wants you to report to him at once."

The pain held in her eyes told me she could read between the lines, and knew full well why I was really being summoned. I didn't need to voice it, in fact we all knew.

With an effort I swallowed hard, dropping my gaze to the floor, "I'd… I'd better go then shouldn't I?"

I heard a growl from Jake, and Sam mutter something I hoped was meant to calm him, as Kate stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug.

"Stay safe my Bella, and remember, it wont be forever." I hugged her back and nodded.

"I will…"

Kate nodded, and I pulled away before her kindness made me cry again. I looked away from the others, refusing to break down again.

"I'll see you all tomorrow… Have a good night you guys…"

There were muttered there goodbyes, but I was already turning and walking away. I didn't want to prolong this. I wished I could spend my evening in and around the huts, greeting and laughing with each of the others as they each arrived but we never got everything we wanted. I've accepted that.

The walk was painfully short, even though my feet seem to be going slower and slower. The grounds were deserted, the other guys must still be out on the fields. As I pushed the door to the kitchen open, I was met by an empty room too… Well that wasn't surprising, Kate and Leah cooked for the manor and they were already back at the huts. The whole house seemed silent, frozen, I didn't like it. Every little sound felt so loud to my ears, even my bare feet padding along the wooden floor. So it wasn't a surprise that as I reached the bottom of the stair case, I heard him before I saw him.

The footsteps were unmistakable, my master. The clunk of his shoes, the faint squeak of the polish I had painstakingly laboured over earlier in the day. I felt a stab of fear as I realized that he was coming up behind me. My breathing hitched.

"Isabella…" I shivered. His voice seemed to ooze over my name, I loathed it with passion. In the past I'd loved my name, but now _he_ used it I begged all others to use shortened forms… My own name made me shiver now, all because of him.

The footsteps came closer, until they were right behind me and I had to mentally root my feet to the floor to keep myself from running. I waited for it, tensed, and sure enough his rough hands slid onto my hips. I swallowed.

"You, you uhh, wanted to see me master? Sue said there was a problem with my cleaning…"

"Ahh," He laughed, and I could smell that disgusting mixture of alcohol, tobacco and sweat, "A little white lie on my part my sweet, I'm sure you don't mind… We can't have everyone knowing our little secret can we?"

Was he delusional? Everyone already knew! Who was he kidding?

"Of course not Master…"

His hands gripped tighter on my hips, until it verged on pain.

"That's right Isabella, because if anyone was to find out. There would be allot of trouble. And I'd be very, _very_, upset with you. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Yes, master…"

After a second of uncertainty his hand eased off and he pushed me towards the stairs.

"We better hurry Isabella; I've missed you very much. I'm looking forward to this week with you…"

I couldn't force words out this time and only nodded my head. There felt like there was a lump in my throat the size of a fist that swallowing wouldn't dislodge.

"Tell me you've missed me, Isabella," Master demanded, and he pushed me towards up the stairs, lips brushing up against my neck. Suddenly he pulled his lips back and used his teeth, nipping my neck, "And use my name."

I yelped at the pain, the surprise finally dislodging the lump. I swallowed hard, closing my eyes and willing myself to summon the lie, the painful lie that felt like a knife to both my gut and pride. I had to make myself say it, I, I had too… I wanted to throw up.

"I, I missed you," The words made tears prick my eyes, "James."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Hopefully I haven't made you lot wait until love. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, they mean allot. And thanks to everyone who put me on story allot or favourated AC - but I want know know what you guys think! Tell me in a review!**

**So here's the next installment - meet you at the bottom!**

**Miss Meyer owns all these characters - I just moved them around in time and space.**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Edward**

Every time the wheels of the carriage hit a hole in the road I bounced in my seat. If I was a child I would have loved this. I would have pretended I was on a horse, galloping and lassoing everything insight. It would have kept me entertained so none of the adults would have stopped me, and instead left me to my little game. But at 19 years old that doesn't really appeal, so instead I sat, being almost tossed around on these awful dirt track roads I could only gaze out the window – doing my best to ignore both the violent movement and my present company. I pretended to interested in the view, but really it was all the same in the dark that covered the carriage, every tree and field was no different from the last… I had a book which I could have past the time quite happily with, but as I'd been warned – or rather threatened – by my mother, "that would be the height of bad manors". Not that I really minded, but she did.

"So Edward," My Aunt's high voice ripped through the silence in the cabin, _here we go…_

I turned, smoothing away my frown, "Yes Aunt Victoria?"

I'm wondering this for what felt like the millionth time, but how can we look so similar but be so different? Because honestly, I could be her son. My hair is a few shades darker than hers, the love child of red and brown my mother refers to as copper; and our eyes are exactly the same. They're mossy green, deep and dark, with gold flecks in the centre. There was an ice to my Aunt's gaze which I could only pray I hadn't inherited from that side of the family.

"Are you looking forward to seeing the Manor again? I cannot imagine it has changed much since your last visit."

I nodded, lying is often the best option, "I am Aunty. Although I think it must have changed, everything will be allot smaller from when I was 12." Oh, another trait I've inherited from that blood line – my height. My mother was tall, but my aunt was taller, standing two inches taller than her husband at six foot. Last time I was measured I was 6 foot 3 inches – hopefully I've stopped growing.

"Well this is true…" And with that we slid back into our uneasy silence. What did she expect, this was a stranger to me! The last time I'd seen this woman my mother and her and been fighting about, well something – I never did find out what, but that was years ago, seven, almost eight, and I hadn't seen her since. So when my mother insisted I spend my first summer home from university at the Phoenix Manor I'd been more surprised than anything else. Apparently my Uncle had, after years of silence, contacted my father while I was still away. I had a business mind, and could be of use for the business. He didn't really elaborate in his various letters, but it sounded like allot of admin. My uncle had never been very good with numbers, so I'd probably just be cleaning up his mess. Not that I really wanted too. Aside from the fact I'd never really gotten along with either my Aunt or Uncle, I had been looking forward to a holiday. Now I was just working.

"How long is there to go?" I asked, just to fill some silence.

My Aunt looked up, glancing out the window, "Oh we're practically there, I think." I nodded, although it didn't really answer the question.

Only minutes later I was jerked forward suddenly as the carriage came to a stop, I frowned, but heard the driver's call of "Open the gates." There was the creaking of iron, and suddenly we were moving (with another jolt).

I craned my neck in an effort to see out of the window, but I only caught a quick glance of the imposing building before we turned a corner. From what I saw it didn't seem that different. The grounds looked the same too, with the hill of too one side and the gardens – perhaps Aunt Victoria hadn't been exaggerating.

As we pulled up to the large front steps I looked back to the woman across from me. Her lips were pressed thin – I suppose it was meant to be a smile, "Home sweet home…" I nodded, as the door was pulled open.

Two dark skinned boys stood there, well I say boys but at least one was older than me. They both nodded, "Mistress, Sir, good evening," the elder greeted for both of them. I nodded my head in greeting, but it seemed to fall on my Aunt's deaf ears. She stood up in the little cabin, wrinkling her nose as she took an outstretched hand from the elder to help her down. I quickly followed. The cool air hit me and it felt so good. I'd been in that cabin for around twelve hours with only brief stops, and I was finally able to stretch and crack my back.

My Aunt fixed her long skirts before turning too me.

"Do you remember where your old room is? If not Jacob can show you. He'll need to take your bags up anyway." The younger boy looked up and nodded._ So that one was Jacob._ I briefly wondered how many slaves my Aunt had on the estate.

But as for going to bed, I wasn't quite ready yet. It may be late but I'd slept a few hours on the journey, so really that tired. And after that captivity of the carriage I wasn't really ready to head back inside, even if my room would be considerably larger.

"Actually Aunt Victoria, I was hoping to get some fresh air before I went to bed. After such a long drive I was hoping to go for a walk," I shrugged to myself.

"Ahh," She nodded, turning away to towards the stairs, "As you wish. Your uncle wishes to see you over breakfast tomorrow in the dining room though, 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I smiled, "goodnight Aunty."

She nodded from the top of the stairs, quickly followed by the older slaves who held her bags, "Goodnight Edward." And with that she disappeared into the house.

I turned to Jacob, the boy who was currently finishing pulling my two suit cases from the carriage, "Do you need help or any-"

" No, sir," Jacob spoke curtly, not even looking up as he hauled my second and final case from its resting place, "I'm fine. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of your evening." He couldn't have made that much clearer if he tried. I shrugged, "Well have a good night." He didn't even look up this time, only turned, one case in each hand, and headed up the steps. The carriage pulled off as soon as everything was unloaded – I quickly found myself alone. Well it's what I'd wanted wasn't it? I pulled my over coat close as I began walking. I had a vague idea of the lay out of the place, if the memories from my childhood could be trusted I aimed for the lake, which, if I wasn't mistaken, was located behind the Manor to the west, between the main grounds and the work fields. I used to love that place when we used to visit here. The Lake was huge, or I remember it was being huge, with large shadowy trees and rocks which you could clip. As it came into view I smiled. I was slightly relieved by the fact I wasn't wandering in the wrong direction ready to get lost. The lake was still with the wind, almost glassy, and I was lucky there was no cloud cover the moon light was enough to see by. It was nice, still, and made me feel like I was the only person for miles.

No… No I wasn't. The previously still lake was becoming blemished with ripples. I frowned, where on earth was that coming from? And that' when I saw it, a body in the water, they were swimming. I frowned, who was fool enough to swim after midnight? It must be freezing apart from anything else. I saw the body disappear under water, and after a moment resurface close enough for me too see clearly. The figure was only visible from their shoulders, but was ghostly pale, the moon light making the skin shine. Their hair was long and dark, sticking to the scalp from the water. Hands emerged out of the water to help comb it back. The cheek bones were high, rose bud lips slightly opened. It was a woman. No, she was too young to be a woman, a girl. And as more of her body emerged from the water my heart thudded in a wonderfully terrifying moment, she was naked. I was frozen, _Dammit Edward turn around!_ I was a gentleman and was gawking at this girl like some uncultured bruit.

The girl's eyes opened, and immediately found mine. They were dark, bottomless chocolate pools,_ was this an Angel_?

Suddenly she flicked her eyes away from me, and with the contact lost the spell over us both was broken. Her arms snapped up, covering her chest as she ducked back down into the water and I became mobile again, spinning around so my back was to her.

"My God, I'm sorry! I didn't think! I'm sorry I didn't expect to find anyone here I didn't, I mean I wasn't-" I was panicking, and when I panicked I garbled. I shakily pulled off my coat, holding it out behind me.

"Umm… Here…"

I heard the splash of the water behind me, and felt the garment being taken from my hand.

"Thanks," Her voice was soft, hesitant, oh how I wished she'd said more. There was a rustle and then, "You can err… Turn back now…"

I nodded, and hesitated only a moment before turning back. The nameless girl was on the shore now although it looked like she was drowning in my coat. On me it ended a little past my hips, but this girl was tiny, it fell to her knees. And I know I shouldn't be looking, but her thin pale legs were- _Damn Cullen stop_!

She was staring down at the dirt, her small frame shaking. Was she frightened? What on earth was there to be scared about?

"What were you doing swimming at this time of night?" I asked, completely bewildered, "It's dangerous."

"I'm sorry sir. I just wanted to wash and – please don't tell anyone." Her gaze didn't move from the dirt. What was wrong with her, and why was she apologising to me? I had questions, but honestly I didn't expect to get many answers.

"I wont tell anyone. But don't call me Sir, please. My name's Edward."

She nodded, "I'm Bella…" _Bella…_Bloody perfect. The name I mean. So I had one answer to a question at least. But I wanted more.

"Why were you washing out in the Lake? There is water indoors right?" The moment the words left me I knew I'd said something wrong. Bella's whole body tensed, her skin loosing the little colour it had as if she's seen a ghost.

"No I couldn't... I, no, that wouldn't be right – it's –" I'd flustered her with a simple question. Why on earth was she so skittish? The more she tried to answer my questions the more I had.

"Hey, hey," I took a step forward, "Don't panic. I didn't mean too upset you. I only wondered. Not that it's any of my business anyway, I have no right to ask."

Bella looked up, flashing those dark eyes at me from under thick lashes. Confusion filled them.

"Don't you live here?" Her voice carried on the confusion as well – was I missing something?

"Umm…" I frowned , " I guess I do… For a while."

"Oh…" That's all I got from her, and it frustrated me. Perhaps she was from the local town and was trespassing… Maybe… But then I'd expect her to come with others. And she hasn't. What on earth was I missing? I wanted to understand, but there were too many pieces still missing.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Screw it, I was going to cut right to the chase. I reached a hand out to touch her cloth covered shoulder, but as soon as she realized what I was doing she flinched backwards. The look on her face was pure fear. What did she think I was going to do to her?

"I'm fine," Her voice didn't sound even almost convincing, "I have to go."

_No!_ Not yet! I needed to know, I needed to understand and I right now I didn't.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bella continued, looking from my jacket she wore to me, a pained expression across her face. Ohh…

"Keep it," and I offered, not wanted the awkwardness of her stripping down in front of me again.

Her eyes widened and just for a second, there was a ghost of a smile, "thank you." That smile, no matter how small, made my chest constrict, I could only imagine what a real one would do. She began to move back, only breaking eye contact finally to bend down and grab what I thought were rags (must be some form of clothes). I swallowed, watching her escape into the shadowed area under the trees.

"Bella!" I called before I could stop myself. She stopped, obviously debating inside her own head. I waited, holding my breath, before she finally made her decision and turned to face me. I smiled, raising my hand, "Bye."

And there it was a small, timid, hidden-behind-hair smile, but I saw it alright.

"Bye."

And with that she disappeared out of sight.

I stood, in a slight daze over what just happened. The girl, that angel with skin the colour of porcelain and eyes the colour of mahogany, who flinched when I went to touch her and begged my to tell no one I'd seen her. But why? Ever since I was a child I'd asked questions, and been frustrated when no one could offer me answers. I needed to understand things, but this girl? What had just happened? I had nothing but questions. I knew one thing though – Bella. Her name, it was Bella. But that wasn't enough. I wanted to know more.

**Well? What did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again! Miss me? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed - I hope Edward lived up to your expectations. **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella**

I had been so, so stupid. Was my luck never going to get a break? Yesterday had gone from bad to worse, ending at the lake with one of the most embarrassing and terrifying moments of my life to date. We'd all been run raged yesterday after the news reached us via the employee grapevine that Mistress was arriving home that night, and not only her but with a visitor. Who the alleged visitor was we weren't told, but we knew the drill. On top of all our other work we now had to make sure everything was newly washed, polished and ordered, it wouldn't matter if, for example, we'd cleaned the staircase yesterday, today it had to be done again. Mistress was particular about the order of her house, and apparently she seemed to think we ground to a halt while she was away. As a result of that of her paranoia we had at lease an hour and a half's work added to our day whenever she was due to return. It was hard for everyone, with my night time visits from James I was tired. This whole week I'd been working on as hard as ever with only a few hours sleep a night. By the time I was summoned by master in the evening, I felt dead on my feet, not that he really cared. The only thing that kept me going was the knowledge that this was the last time, not forever, but for now. Mistress was meant to return later that evening, so at the very least Master had the sense to cut our session short. The moment he'd finished, shuddering as he leered over me, he smirked.

"You're done for tonight," He'd grinned, kissing my forehead. I swallowed hard, freezing my lungs so I didn't have breath in the stale, sticky air that surrounded me. His hand wormed it's way down my bare skin, over my mounds and paused to pinch the sensitive skin, making me flinch. It the seconds seemed to drag before he, finally, rolled of me and stood up from the bed.

"Pity…" James mused as he reached for his undergarments, "I've enjoyed this week, but no mater, they'll be a next time." I didn't move, or even attempt to cover myself, instead I laid there like a statue. Surely he would leave soon.

Slowly he walked back into view, shirtless as he looked for a something to put on. His blond hair was loose, the oily strands falling and only just missing his shoulders. I hated how, when it was up close it would brush my skin. It made me want to shudder. His hand trailed up my leg and caressed my skin, _don't flinch._

"Now Isabella I don't need to tell you that it's important this stays between us, do I?" I shook my head, "Good."

He slapped my hip lightly, before pulling his shirt over his shoulders and heading for the door.

"Make the bed before you go."

After that, after his hands all over me, feeling me, leaving his sent on my skin, I needed to wash. I needed to swim. I went swimming every night after _he_ had finished with me, if I didn't I'd most likely scratch my skin off with disgust. But I usually began so late everyone was long in bed. For years every night after Mistress left and Master summoned me I went swimming, but I'd never been seen! No one! Not even Jake! How had I become so complacent not to even listen for footsteps! He'd been standing there, looking at me before I had even noticed! The man had been covered in half shadow who, instead of leering at me had spun around as if he had been scalded. A gentleman… I'd been so convinced he was going to do something, I hasn't even been able to move. He was young, younger than either Master or Mistress, he couldn't have been much older than Jake or I. Young didn't mean harmless though. I shuddered inside, thinking of how badly it could have been if the wrong person had found me. Mind you, maybe he was the wrong person. What would this Edward have done if he'd known my status within the house? Would that have changed his mind? Would the gentleman exterior have melted away to become like James? After all, James could play the gentleman role too, holding doors open, pulling out chairs, offering _jackets _to women. And look what that covered up. You couldn't trust any other them, and yet... Edward spoke to me like a human being, I missed that. I didn't want him to stop. He would though. When he found out who I was – what I was- he'd turn. I could only hope he wouldn't be quite as bad as James. Would that be too much to ask?

"Bella!" Someone playfully cuffed the back of my head, and I turned to see Leah standing in the pantry with me, arms crossed and a smirk on her face, "Stop with the day dreaming!" I flushed a deep red, pushing myself of the windowsill where I'd kind of ground to a halt.

"Sorry," I mumbled, I was zoning out so much lately.

She shook her head, dismissing my apology, "its fine, but what has you so distracted?" Lead grabbed the butter I'd been sent in here for 10 minutes ago and slipped an arm round my shoulders. She began steering me out of the small room. I didn't mind her arm, but her question made me squirm. What _was_ distracting me?

"I don't know," I shrugged after only a heart beat of indecision – it was half the truth, "I guess I'm just tired, ya'know?"

A sympathetic smile slid across Leah's face and her arm squeezed tighter around me. She knew where I had been every night for the last week, and how I'd only been managing to snatch a few hours sleep a night. I was tired, and after seven nights of limited rest they were taking their toll.

"Well, tonight you can sleep well…" Leah smiled sadly.

I nodded absentmindedly, but didn't say anything as I was guided back to the kitchens, Leah's kindly but firm arm steering me forward. As we pushed through the door Leah, "Look who I've found!"

Kate looked up from the eggs she was frying on the griddle and a smile broke over her face. I loved that about her. No matter what she looked pleased to see me, and made me feel nice, wanted. It was interesting how these people were willing too look past my skin colour when so many wouldn't for them.

"Bella, excellent, I was about to send out the boys as a search party. Could you do me a favour and cut some of the butter for the side plates?"

"Of course," I smiled and with that began to set to work. As tired as I was, it was good to keep working; when you were busy you didn't have time to reflect of how tired you were. After I sliced the brown bread into medium slices (just how our masters like them). It was the only thing I was allowed to do in the kitchen, my attempt at cooking tested even Kate's seemingly endless patience.

"How many?" I called to Kate.

"Only enough for two," She replied as she slid the last of the food onto two plates.

I nodded and had to suppress a smile. Thank goodness this new Edward wasn't eating, I wasn't ready to see him. I wondered how long I could avoid him for… Today for sure, that gave me a little time to think about how to handle his rejection. I slid two slices of the bread onto two side plates and set them both on a large tray along with a tea pot, butter plates and the main plates of food. I glanced up to Kate who was already pealing vegetables for lunch.

"Am I all set?"

She did a quick once over of my tray, checking I had everything, before nodding to me, "You're all set, go right ahead, Sweetheart."

I nodded and balanced the large tray on my shoulder before making my way to the adjoining doors to the dining room. I was pushing the doors open before I heard something making my blood run cold.

"Leah darlin'," Kate was already onto the next job, "Could you make another pot of tea? Mistress Victoria will want it with the rest of her breakfast in her room."

Wait! What? Miss Victoria wasn't down stairs? When who was in the dining room with –

I entered the room and saw two males staring back at me. Master was looking disapprovingly at me, apparently I was late, but I was looking past him to the younger man across the table. I could see him clearly, unlike last night in the limited light. His hair was a dark red colour, strangely reminiscing of Mistress's, but the hair had nothing on his eyes. They were freeking identical! The green and gold… I swallowed, it was unsettling. His forehead was creasing fast, his mouth opening and mouthing words I couldn't understand. He was wondering what I was doing here? I swallowed, dropping my gaze to the floor. I did _not_ want to do this now.

"Isabella!" Master's voice broke into my daze, bringing me back to where I was. The breakfast weighed heavily, serving as another reminder.

I stepped forward, reaching for a plate, "I'm sorry for the wait Master, but I hope this is to your liking." Out of the corner of my eye, behind a safety veil of my hair, I saw Edward's frown deepen, I caught what he mouthed this time, "_master?_" I refused to look up as I slid one of the bigger plates in front of James.

"It's better late than never I suppose, Isabella," I just continued working, reaching for the teapot, "Just don't make habit of it." I just wanted to do my work and retreat into the kitchen and away from this situation. But I wasn't going to be allowed that. Master's hand snaked round my back, under my dress and pinched my bum, hard. I squeaked, and my whole body jerked away, the tea pot I was holding jerked too and spilled some of the scalding liquid on my own hand. It burned! I dropped the teapot onto the table, which landed on it's side, spilling the rest of the liquid onto the table and dripping from the edge. I stepped back quickly, trying to avoid scalding my feet as well, but tripped and lost my footing. The huge tray I was holding threw off the little balance I had, and suddenly I was falling. I hit the wooden floor hard and the crockery crashed around me, the sound resounding all around the room. My hand still burned from the tea, and, as I looked at my arm, I saw blood oozing from a shallow cut where the crockery shards cut me.

I looked up straight into the eyes of my master, there was a vein popping out of his head. I was in trouble…

I heard a gasp from the doorway, and turned to see Kate and Leah standing there – they must have followed the noise. No one moved for a second, all eyes in the room on me. _Please world swallow me…_Then suddenly time started again. Kate and Leah half ran forward and while Leah began picking up the broken shards of plates and setting them on a metal tray as Kate slipped a strong arm around me. She began speaking before James had worked through his angry silence.

"Master I'm sorry! I'll make up another plate, just let me get Bella up and –"

"ENOUGH!" Master's voice resounded throughout the room, silencing everything. He shoved his chair back violently, glaring at the three of us on the floor – daring any of us to move.

He stepped forward, stalking and looming over the three of us, "I am _surrounded_ by incompetence!" I stared into his face, terror keeping me from looking away. He was _so_ angry, none of us were getting away from this in one piece.

Kate slipped her hand into mine, squeezing it for comfort as our Master reached forward, his strong fingers grasping my chin. He yanked my face right up.

"Do you take pleasure in embarrassing me in front of guests, Isabella?"

My breathing shuddered, "No, master…"

"Really?" The fingers squeezed harder, "Because your actions say otherwise. Or are you just too incompetent to do such a simple job that even one of the negro girls can do?"

I whimpered as his fingers tightened, _he's going to crush my jaw bone…_

"Which is it Isabella because honestly I wonder sometimes how you can even get up in the morning without –"

"Uncle!" My eyes snapped to Mr Bronze hair who was no longer sitting at the table, rather was now standing, fingers gripping his back of his chair tightly. I swallowed hard as I saw the anger smouldering in those green eyes. Well at least it wasn't at me.

"Is that _really_ necessary? The girl tripped, accidents happen. Let go, you're hurting her!"

No one spoke to our Master like that, and we all held our breath, waiting to see the reaction. His face twitched, before twisting with rage. He let go of my face and shoved me to the side, before rounding on Edward.

"I hope you aren't telling me how do deal with my own _property_?" I flinched at the word.

"No," Edward spoke slowly, clearly picking his words carefully, "I was just saying that-``

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Master snapped, looking up at the younger man. His face was quickly turning red.

"Look I was just suggesting-"

"Do you not know when to stop?"

I tore my eyes away from the confrontation, swapping a look with Leah, who looked just as confused as me.

"Uncle, I'm not," Edward pursed his lips, sucking in his breath, "Nothing…"

"To right nothing," James sniffed, before snapping back to Kate, Leah and I on the floor, "Get out! I'm sick of looking at you!"

We didn't need t be told twice. Kate pulled me up as Leah gathered most of the shards and together we bolted for the door. I didn't have a chance to look back, but I could hear the conversation continuing in hushed voices. Only once we were safely through the doors of the kitchen, with them shut behind us, did we begin to speak.

Kate got there first, pulling my tiny frame into a hug. Her arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in a way I loved.

"Darlin'," She breathed into my hair, "What happened?"

Leah set the tray down and came over, setting a hand on my shoulder, "We heard the crash from in here, but by the time we got to the door you were already on the floor."

"He pinched my…" I trailed off, "I wasn't expecting it, I jumped and the tea spilled on my hand and…" I glanced down at it, and sure enough, there were red angry blotches.

"I don't know, I just tripped and dropped my tray…"

Kate released my from her hug and followed my gaze, her lips pursed at the red spots and the dried blood.

"Bella…" _Why was I the accident prone one?_

She took my hand and began inspecting my skin.

"I don't think it will blister, but let's get a wet cloth on them." I nodded as Kate lead me towards the sink. She wet one of the tea towels and held it gently to the angry red marks. They stung, but the cold cloth felt so good.

Kate looked up to Leah who was hovering a few steps away, "Leah can you make another plate for Mr Edward please? Just take what's made."

Kate brought my hand up to hold the cloth in place before she wet another, and began cleaning the dried blood from around the cut.

"It's not deep, and there's nothing left in it." She glanced up and smiled, "I think you'll survive."

"Until next time…" I muttered.

"Well yes…" Leah laughed from the counter, "Maybe we should just ban you from sharp things, and hard things…. And breakable things… Or just everything."

I rolled my eyes, "You're funny…"

"I thought so…"

"Girls…" Kate rolled her eyes at us, but she was smiling too. She finished tying a cloth round my cut.

"Ok Bella, you're all set."

"And so is this," I looked up to see Leah with a finished plate of food – a replacement breakfast from the one currently smeared on the floor. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Are you going too…" She trailed off.

My eyes widened, half in surprise and half terror. Leah wanted me to go out there? After what had just happened? Well it was my job… And if I didn't then one of them would have too…

_Man up, Bella!_

"Alright…" I swallowed, eyes twitching nervously to my wrapped arm. Hopefully I wouldn't have anymore injuries today…

Kate patted my shoulder as I was handed the tray which carried another tea pot and plate. I could do this… I could… But it felt so stupid, that dining room the last place I wanted to go, heading right back into the lions den, and yet… I turned around, and headed straight for the doors. I ignored the fact my legs felt like jelly.

I pushed the door open as quietly as I could, and luckily it swung open without a creak. I peaked into the dining room. Master was gone, his food left untouched on the table, and Edward sat in his seat, reading the newspaper as if nothing had happened. In fact the only tell tell signs there had been any kind of dispute earlier were the few small shards of plates and the darkened tea stain on the table cloth. I swallowed and took a tentative step into the room.

"Mr Edward, sir," My voice was unnaturally high, and sounded strange even to my ears. He looked up and turned those eyes on me. The gaze of those green eyes made me squirm, I wanted to run.

"You're breakfast. Please forgive my earlier - It won't happen again."

Those eyes didn't waver and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

_What was he thinking..? _

There was something in those eyes, an emotion I couldn't quite place. It wasn't quite anger, iteration? Bemusement? Confusion? Whatever it was it made me squirm. He didn't say anything as I finally remembered how to use my feet and began across the room. His eyes never left me. I reached up, and carefully set the new plate of food in front of him, followed moments later by the tea pot. I turned, ready to retreated back to the kitchen, but fingers grabbed onto my hand. My breath hitched.

"You're hurt," His voice was as velvety as I remembered.

As I turned I was met by those green eyes again, my heart leapt into my throat. My eyes flicked down too the angry red marks and the make shift bandage.

"My hand is alright…"

Edward frowned, "No, you're face…" My face? What was wrong with my face? Or was it come cruel insult I didn't quite understand…

His hand reached up, as if he was going to touch me but he must have thought better of it, and it stayed hovering in the hair for a moment before he retracted.

"Your chin… It's bruised."

Ohh…

I turned, my long hair fanning to create a barrier between us, "It's fine…"

"But he – "

"Sir please," I half begged. I _couldn't_ handle him trying to be understanding. It would hurt all the more when something brought me crashing down to reality. I got through everything that happened to me here because I told myself it was their right as my masters and that I deserved it. Anyone telling me anything else would ruin my only way of coping. I couldn't let that happen. Because this Edward would leave, and it would hurt all the more.

"But Bella it's –"

I couldn't hear any more. With an effort I tugged my arm out of his grasp and turned. I knew fine well how much trouble this could get me into, I wasn't allowed to pull away, or step back, not if the master wanted to hold on, but I didn't think Edward would. Not that I knew him that well. He could turn yet.

"I'm, I need to work," I needed to get away from this conversation. Quickly I turned on my heels, heading for the kitchen doors.

"Be-Isabella, Stop!" Edward yelled behind me.

The use of my full name cut me down to size, and froze my feet. _Isabella_... That was the name of a slave, the name of a sex toy. I was Bella to those who knew me, Isabella to those who control me. James had ruined my name. He made me fear it. The name my mother gave me, the _last _thing I had of her and now it made me shiver. And now Edward was using it too. He was one of them…

I clenched my jaw, in an effort to hold my next, and turned to face him. For the first time I looked straight up, my brown eyes meeting those mossy green, "Is that an order, Master Edward?" I was surprised my voice was so calm.

His lips pursed into a thin line, damn I wanted to know what he was thinking…

"No, no it wasn't Isabella," I stiffened as he used my full name again.

"Then may I be excused, Sir?" His lips were practically disappearing now, the line was gone.

"Yes," He nodded, dropping his gaze and quickly grabbing his newspaper. He bolted for the door to the hall, leaving his breakfast untouched and suddenly I was standing there alone.

What had just happened?

**So? What did you think? **

**Leave a review and tell me!**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait, I didn't die I promise! So enough stalling, read and enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward**

It was safe to say breakfast had not gone well. I think anyone there would agree with me. Sometimes I didn't know when to keep my mouth shut. But… Shit what had _she_ been doing there? My Angel from last night, the mystery girl from the lake, _Bella_, when she'd walked out complete with tray my world had stopped. Then she'd called my uncle master I'd been floored. Master… She'd called him master! My brown eyes beauty, the girl with the creamy skin and chestnut hair, the girl who's innocence had radiated from her more than the moon had reflected of her skin. That girl had called my uncle master. Perhaps I would have been able to handle that, but I'd seen what my uncle did when she'd been up close, where his hand had gone. I'd been disgusted. His hand had gone under her dress, under my Angel's dress! I'd always known my uncle to be a little coarse, rough around the edges, but to do that to a girl? She looked barely sixteen… And he touched her like she was some common harlot! Although I didn't know exactly what he did, he surprised her, and that's what started it all, the fall, the cut, the fight... I don't know how to describe it, but the way he grasped her chin and glared at her with such contempt, it filled me with such anger my mouth began moving before I could stop it. My Uncle hadn't liked that. Had he thought he could win, I think he may have attempted to hit me, but I stood a good 4 or 5 inches above him – apparently he knew when to pick his battles. I was a threat, but teenage girls? They were fare game.

Once James dismissed the girls, phrases like "disrespecting," and "under my roof," were thrown about. I just shut off, nodding at all the parts I was meant to and looking appropriately disgraced. I didn't care. What I'd just witnessed stole away any respect I had for my uncle. All men had their vices, but not _that_. I'd been raised to respect women – but I thought it was just basic manors! Apparently not… Apparently some people lacked even that. So yea, I'd just let him run his mouth, get it out of his system, and after he'd stormed out I'd just settled back at the table.

I hadn't expected my brown eyed beauty to reappear, and she was so freaking quiet I didn't even hear her until she actually spoke.

"_Mr Edward"…"Sir"… "_**Master**_ Edward!"_

What the hell? I wanted her to stop, I needed her to stop! It… it wasn't right. She was a tiny, fragile, with her porcelain skin and eyes that you could get lost in. She was an angel, and she was calling me _"Sir"! _

I _possibly _didn't handle it as well as I could have. Well, there was no possibility about it. But she… Damn it! She wouldn't let me speak, and I got frustrated. I used her full name, not seeing the harm, and the moment I did I realized my mistake. Every muscle in her body had stiffened, and as she'd turned back to me I saw the glaze over her eyes. It was clear I'd done something wrong, but I didn't know what. Was it her name? Well it must have been, but why? What was so wrong with it? "Isabella" was beautiful, innocent; it suited her down to a tee. Why did she shiver every time it was used, why did she look at me like that when I did?

The morning events ran round my head all day, which made working out the pathetic excuse for the last years accounts even harder to dissever. Those ramshackle numbers needed my full attention and there was no chance of them getting it. Brown eyes followed me, haunted me, and nothing I attempted to distract my brain with worked. _Brown eyes filled with ghostly fear… Eyes that pleaded for something from under long doe lashes. Eyes that held pain far beyond her years._ Urgh! I let my head fall to the desk, regretting it as soon as my skin met with the old wood with a painful thwack. It hurt, but it didn't dislodge those images. Great I'd just given myself a lump on my head for nothing. This day was not getting any better.

It was times like this I wanted to talk to my brother, Emmett, he always seemed to have a wonderfully practical outlook on things – the pity being he was on the other side of the country. Well I exaggerate, but a week's carriage ride certainly felt like it. He'd moved away for his wife, not normal custom, but she'd dug her heels in, and like a sap he'd relented. Now he lived there on one of Rosalie's families estates she'd inherited with their 18 month year old daughter Melissa. Three long years had passed and I'd only seen the family a handful of times, and although letters were sent, it wasn't the same as a face to face conversation. I wonder what he would have to say about this situation. Bella _was_ a slave… She _belonged_ to my uncle. But she was… I don't know. After all I didn't know her! I didn't even know her surname… But there was something. Something special. I didn't know what it was yet, but I would, I would find out.

Actually I could guess what Emmett would say – he'd probably be laughing in my face. Maybe he wouldn't be such a help. When I used to go to him with my problems they were things he's already faced; when I burnt myself age 6 after playing with my candles, or when I broke my mother's vase at age 9, even at age 15 when my mother began giving me little smiles and nods in the direction of a local girl (Jessica Stanford? Sheveley? Stanley!). He had the answers for everything, from bandaging my fingers, too destroying evidence and how to defuse my mother's match making attempts, but that was because he'd been through it all before me. This? No, he wouldn't have a clue. Rosalie was the daughter of one of my Father's old business partners – there had been no problem with their match. He wouldn't have a clue about how to deal with this situation.

Actually, as I thought about it more, maybe I was thinking about asking the wrong sibling for advice. After all, Alice was a girl – didn't girls understand girls? Come to think of it, they must be much the same age – _no! _I did not want to think about Brown eyes being around the same age as my sister, it made me feel like a dirty old man. She had to be older than Alice… Alice hadn't even turned 16 yet! But she was a girl none the less. Would she be able to help? But then again, she shared a problem with Emmett; she was no where near me. I couldn't help but feel slightly isolated all of a sudden. My family, my real family, not this estranged Aunt and Uncle, where miles and miles from me. I wanted to speak with my brother and sister, to bad they were more than a days and days carriage rides away – in separate directions. So I guess I was on my own.

Great…

With an effort I lifted my head from the desk, knowing if I didn't soon I'd just fall asleep lying there. It was late. A whole day had passed and I'd barely made a dent, little more than a chip, in the work my Uncle wished me to finish. My head was just not in it. I didn't really care.

Outside the sky was rapidly loosing it's light as I tidied away the papers and ledgers and grabbed my candle. I'd worked long enough, even though lunch and dinner, although that was only to avoid James. A slave had brought me a sandwich around six o'clock which I'd been extremely grateful for, so I wasn't about to chew through my desk.

I cracked the door open, revealing a deserted hallway. I should head to my sleeping quarters, attempt to sleep and ignore those big eyes, but I wanted air. I began down the corridor in the opposite direction, taking the stair case before arriving in the hall. I opened a side door and slipped out, immediately being bathed in the pale glow of the moon. I sucked in a breath – the night air felt so good on my skin. Compared to that stuffy study, this was heaven.

The night was almost still around me, the only bare movement were the thinnest of tree branches that were caught up in the same breeze that tickled my skin and lifted my hair. My eyes fluttered closed – enjoying the quiet. I let my mind clear for the first time since breakfast, the air really seemed to help. I set my candle down on the windowsill before quietly closing the door behind me. The air was good but I wanted to get away from this house – I had a feeling the more distance I put between me and these walls the better I'd feel. But in the end I only took a step before new noises stopped me. The rustle of the branches and trees were suddenly overwhelmed by voices, laughing. I shrunk back, right into the shadow of the doorframe as the noises drew closer. I could hear them clearly now, even if I was exactly sure where they were coming from.

"I don't know, really I feel out of place, they wont want me there…." It was a male's voice, but not one I could put a name too. It was vaugly familiar, but I couldn't put a name or even a face.

"Jasper, you're my friend but so are they!" I knew that voice. My breath caught in my throat. Angel? Brown eyes was near by. I listened harder as she continued,

"You say that every time I ask you- "

"That's because my feelings don't change."

Angel huffed, I would guess in frustration, as the pair rounded the corner and came into view. Although they were a little way off I could see them clearly in the moon light. Bella, mahogany hair tumbling in waterfalls down her back, eyes shinning in the moon light, pale skin shimmering, was unmistakable. The man next to her took me longer to place. He was tall and lean, with golden hair and walking to close to Bella for my liking. I had definitely seen him before… Seen but not met… I searched my mind before it came to me. He was my aunt's carriage driver! No wonder I hadn't placed his voice – he'd barely spoken on the journey here. "Jasper" Bella had called him… I'd need to remember that.

Bella shot a have hearted glare at the man, huffing. The pout on her lip was so – _stop it Edward_.

"You're the only one who has a problem Jasper. I'm telling you they wouldn't-" she stressed that word," – care."

"But they're-" Jasper began, placing a hand on Bella's elbow – my jaw clenched- but she wouldn't let him finish. Instead, she did for him.

"They're what?" She frowned, "Slaves? Like me? Is that you're problem?"

"That's not what I said…"

"But it's what you meant!" Bella accused, angrily pulling away from his grip, "Are we not good enough for you or something? Is that it? You think you're better than us?"

"No, common Bella no! That's not what I meant. I just mean, I don't know Bella please don't be like this. I haven't seen you in over a week – lets not fight, please? I didn't mean to upset you. I do not think I'm better than you – I swear." This Jasper was back peddling fast, trying his very hardest to repair the damage he'd done. Bella watched him for a moment, searching his face, before relaxing. Jasper, relieved, continued,

"I worry that they'll think I'm intruding. I'm not one of them, I worry I'll only be met with hostility…"

His hand want up to scratch the back of his head bashfully, was he embarrassed?

Bella's sighed unhappily, turning her back to me so she was standing right in front of him, "They aren't like that… And besides, you think I'd let them do that if they were?"

"I guess," Jasper was loosing this argument – apparently Bella could be pretty persuasive when she wanted, "But not tonight alright? I've not seen you in so long, I don't want to share."

My back stiffened, share? He didn't want to "share" my Angel? She wasn't his! _She isn't you're either Cullen_.

"Fine, not tonight, but soon."

"Soon," Jasper confirmed, "How about we just go sit on the hill for a little bit? I missed doing that while I was gone…"

Bella's voice lightened as if she was smiling, "Common then." She turned, holding out her bent arm which Jasper took. She faked a curtsy before they moved off, towards me and my hiding place.

_Shit!_

I grabbed my candle of the ledge and reached behind me, opening and slamming the door loudly to make it seem as I'd just arrived. I stepped out into plain view just in time to the pair jump, Bella's eyes growing wide in fear. I think I died a little inside knowing I caused that look on her face.

"Master Edward, sir… Umm... Good evening." Her stammer surprised me greatly. Was I that terrifying? Her eyes flicked worriedly to Jasper, who looked more bashful than scared. Was I missing something.

"Good evening Mr Cullen," Jasper nodded his head in acknowledgment of me, which I returned.

"Good evening Jasper, Bella. I hope the evening finds you well." I spoke on autopilot as I watched Bella slide her arm out of Jasper's. Was that it? Were they not meant to be together? Why would my Uncle decide something like that? More to the point why would he even care? I hated not understanding, and right now I was certainly out of the loop.

Bella dropped her gaze to the grassy ground, and I wanted to cry out. _Look at me! Go on, look at me!_ I wanted to see those big brown doe eyes without the fear, without the pain. I wanted her too look at _me_, not my uncle's nephew. But she wasn't, and she wouldn't by the looks of things.

"I was just escorting Bella back to the cabin's Sir," My eyes snapped back to Jasper as he spoke. Why on earth was he lying to me..? "It is late, and would not be proper for her to be walking alone. If you will excuse us."

A frown creased my forehead, he doesn't get to decide when my Angel leaves – _Damn it Cullen listen to yourself! She isn't YOURS_. I smoothed my face out – with a great effort – and nodded.

"Of course, of course," I nodded, stepping forward. I had an idea, and before I could talk myself out of it, my hand reached forward and picked up Isabella's. I heard her gasp as I leant down, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Electricity shot through me,_ Oh my…_ I glanced up, stealing a glance at the Angel. Her gaze swam somewhere between surprise and shock. It made me smirk on the inside.

"Good night," The smirk seeped onto the outside, "Bella."

"Good night, Master Edward." Her voice came out as little more of a squeak as I reluctantly let go of her hand. I missed the heat immediately,

Jasper cleared his throat and I was brought crashing back to reality. I stepped back, nodding respectfully to the pair.

"I will see you in the morning."

Jasper smiled, although it reached no where near his eyes, "Goodnight sir, common Bella we should…" He trailed of, placing a hand on the small of her back and steering her away. All too soon they were walking away – and I had no choice but to let them go. I swallowed as they walked away, my jaw setting. That Jasper had his hands on –_ Don't start that again!_

I watched from my spot as the pair walked away, and didn't take my eyes of them, just in case she looked back… Just in case… But Angel didn't, and all too soon they were gone from view all together. I sighed, suddenly my idea of a walk seemed like a bad idea. After that little encounter… I just wanted to turn back and head for the safety of my room – Where I could be alone. As I opened the door and slipped inside I dared too hope of sleep, but I doubted it. I had a feeling that my fleeting time spent dreaming would be filled with images of milky skin and brown doe eyes.

**So what did you guy's think? Review and tell me!**


	5. Author Note

Author Note

I'm sorry I abandoned this – life kind of got in the way I guess. It's been a while but I re-read the chapters and reviews not long ago and realised how much I did enjoy writing this story and did to continue it.

I realise allot has time has passed since I last put anything, but would anyone be interesting in this story continuing?

Let me know in reviews. I'm sorry I abandoned you guys, but I'd like to make it up to you by finishing this!


End file.
